Mai in debt
by pants1
Summary: mai gets into finacial difficulties and Kaiba offers to get her out but theres a slight twist


Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH so there.  
  
I've rated this R because of launguage content and scenes of nudity.this is only my second story so give me feed back ^_^  
  
  
  
Mai danced round the pole with nothing but her thong on. Mai was working as a stripper in a bar because she needed the money to pay her debts. She despised the dirty old men looking at her breasts but she had to do it, the bailiffs were threatening to take away her house because owed them so much money. As she spun round the pole the thought of going all the way sickened her but she was paid good money to do this. She ripped off her thong and the crowd went wild. The men were looking on in amazement. Never before had they seen anything so beautiful stripped to the bare flesh.. But she didn't mind now. It was nearing the end of her routine so she headed off stage; she gave the boys one last peek and then left the stage. She walked to her dressing room. A shady looking character confronted her.  
  
"Are you Mai?" asked the shady character.  
  
"What's it to you creep!" Mai responded in an agitated tone. All she wanted to do was get changed and get out of that hellhole.  
  
"I've been sent by some one to come pick you up so hurry and get changed" As Mai heard this she turned round and looked upon the characters face. It was none other but Panik. She tried to run but Panik grabbed her and carried her out to the car that was awaiting them. Panik blindfolded her, tied her up and threw her into the back seat. Mai blacked out.  
  
As Mai awoke she saw the face of Panik. This startled her but she couldn't do anything to help. Panik touched up Mai; he seemed satisfied with something. 'What has Panik done to me' Mai thought when she saw Panik zip up his trousers. The thought that entered Mai's mind was that Panik had sex with her. She almost threw up; to think that Panik's sperm had entered her made her heave again. She tried to put it out of her mind.  
  
Mai was taken before the man who had ordered the kidnapping. It was non- other than Seto-Kaiba. As Kaiba eyed up Mai he was pleased. He finally had what he always wanted. Mai seemed distressed so he ordered some of his minions to untie her. As the rope fell to the floor Mai lashed out.  
  
"You bastard! How could you do this to me? I'll kill you!" at this Mai scratched Kaiba's face drawing blood. Kaiba laughed and ordered Panik to seize her. Panik did as he was told and held Mai back.  
  
"Mai calm down, I don't want to harm you, you're too pretty to hit. But I do want you to do something for me." Kaiba said, looking down at Mai he realised that he could not harm her.  
  
"I won't do anything for you, you scum bag!" Mai said viscously.  
  
"It concerns your current debts." Kaiba said knowing she'd listen to him.  
  
" I'll pay off your debts if you spend a night with me." Kaiba looked smug because he knew she wouldn't refuse and he always wanted to have sex with Mai. Mai fell silent, she didn't know what to say should she sleep with him and get the debts paid off or should she call he a scumbag and ask to be taken home. She thought about both for a while. Kaiba said he would offer her a night's rest and a shower before she decided. Mai accepted.  
  
When Mai got to the room she looked around. She saw a fresh set of clothes as compliments of Kaiba. But first she wanted a shower. She felt dirty. Panik had really had sex with her. She figured that the shower would help her forget about it.  
  
As she climbed in a turned the shower on she thought about Kaiba's offer. She was heading towards yes but there was still a doubt in her mind. As she let the hot water run down her body she tried to forget about her worries. She cleaned her self vigorously. The soap felt like salvation to her. She felt mentally dirty. Maybe the best way out for her was to commit suicide. As she climbed out of a shower she grabbed a towel and dried herself. She walked up to the medicine cabinet only to find there was nothing to overdose with. There was no kitchen to get a knife. It seems that Kaiba had thought she would try something like this so he took every precaution. She lay on her bed wishing that something would happen. She put her clothes on and left her room.  
  
As she walked down the corridor she knew what she had to do. As Mai took the corner to head to Kaiba's room she knew what she had to do. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again but still no answer. She runs down the stairs to the reception. One of Kaiba's employees's was there.  
  
"Excuse me miss, has Mr. Kaiba left. I need to talk to him." Mai enquired.  
  
"Are you Ms. Mai? Mr. Kaiba lest you a package." The receptionist smiled as she handed Mai the package.  
  
As Mai opened the package she was startled to find al the money that she needed. There was also a note from Kaiba. It read,  
  
' Dear Mai,  
  
I've decided not to have sex with you and just give you the money. I don't think I could push you into things you don't want to do. I'm ever so sorry for what Panik did to you; he'll be punished severely. I hope the money is enough, all I will do for now is to think about your beauty every time I look at the stars. Their beauty is nothing compared to yours. But for now I won't do anything. If ever you're in trouble call for me and I'll be there.  
  
Yours lovingly  
  
Seto Kaiba.'  
  
Mai was touched by Kaiba's kindness. Could Kaiba have changed from the snivelling evil conniving man she used to know. As Mai walked out of Kaiba corp. building, she turned round and thought of Kaiba's generosity. She ran home so she could phone the bank and tell them that she could pay off the debt. She felt so happy. 


End file.
